


Dawn

by TheAmazingCat (Kaybay2323)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Grief, Loss, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay2323/pseuds/TheAmazingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawns were always beginnings, but could they also be endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sweet and sad fic.  
> Hope you enjoy

He had never seen anything so fragile in his life, Richard thought as he stared down at his newborn son. He had not been there when his two baseborn children had been born, and had only seen them months after their birth, when they were sturdy. Ned was so tiny much smaller then Jonny and Kate when he first saw them; the midwife reassured him that Ned was of the proper size and weight of any babe born. Richard was still worried as he peered down at him.

He had been born at dawn, everyone around him said it was a good omen. That his life started off on a new day and that dawn was the promise off a healthy life. Richard prayed they would be right, he had never lost a babe, Anne had one miscarriage prior to Ned but she was not so far long, they could not even tell the gender of the babe. Anne had wept for weeks, but Richard did not, he was sorrowful but not mournful. He could not understand why? Looking down at Ned he knew already that if he were to die before him he would crumble. He was his boy.

“Are they sure he’s not too small?” He asked Anne again.

“Richard please…” Anne sighed, she was resting in bed from the birth. It had been long, and drawn out. The midwife said it was to be expected with a first birth, but it still worried him as well. Anne was healthy though, she survived, and Richard was beyond grateful that God had spared his wife and son from death.

“He just seems so small Anne, I did not know all new babes were this small.” Richard said.

“Richard you’ve had two children already…” Anne rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t there for the birth, and I didn’t see them till they were older.” Richard said, “I’ve never looked at babe fresh from birth, closely. How do you know the midwives are telling the truth. What if he’s too small and they just are fooling us.” Richard said worriedly

Truthfully Richard was scared, he had no doubts in Anne’s midwives. But Ned was so precious to him, already and he knew the chances weren’t likely he would survive. Babes died so often, his mother lost so many, his sister Anne had recently died giving birth, and his other sister Elizabeth had lost many babes herself. Even Queen Elizabeth, who had birthing abilities like no one Richard knew, had lost a babe.

Richard loved his two children, they were the most beloved things in his life, but Ned was special. He was his son by not only blood but by name, his heir, through him his name would live on. Everything he had would be his one-day, he could not give that Jonny or Kate. No matter how much he loved they.

“You should hold him.” Anne said, she knew her husband well, knew his fears. He loved Jonny and Kate so much, he feared for them often. He spoke to her about them countlessly and took such pride in them, she could not be jealous, because it was just this passion that made her love him so dearly. She also knew that he would feel the same amount for their children, she did not need to worry that Richard would be a disinterested father. But she did dread he would burden himself too much with Ned’s welfare.

Richard very hesitantly took baby Ned from Anne’s arms, as if he were made of glass. This was the first time Ned was ever in his arms, and he could not cherish the moment more.

“Cradle his head.” Anne said instinctively, and she helped Richard adjust Ned in his arms.

“He has your coloring.” Richard noted softly, the tiny tuffs of red hair coming out his head. “Hopefully, your eye color as well” He said, right now they were light grey color, but he did hope they would turn green.

“It may change yet. The midwives says babies coloring changes, he could end up with hair as dark as yours yet.” Anne beamed looking at her son. Although she hated to admit it she was secretly happy the babe had her hair color, though she’d never admit it.

“God forbid, no I want him to keep his mothers looks.” Richard chuckled.

“Well if he must look like me, at least let him take after you in spirit then.” Anne spoke, “I want him to be just as scholarly as his father.”

“Oh and he shall, no expense shall be spared on his education. He shall be a fine man when he is grown.” Richard said, imagining his son grown, with Anne’s coloring and wit, and his mind and name. “What a force he shall be, as Duke of Gloucester.” Richard muttered.

“When he is grown…” Anne said simply. “So have you put your fears, that he is too small, out of your mind?”

“Not quite…” Richard said “But I am hopeful, he does seem like a strong lad, he will grow up to be strong, I can sense it. Thank you Anne, for our boy.” He said looking down at his son, his wet nurse came into change him and feed him; and a midwife came in as well saying it was time to examine Anne as well; a precaution, nothing more. They too the babe from Richard arms, with the babe safely out of his arms he grabbed Anne’s hand, promising

“I’ll be back after the feast. Francis is too excited, I promised him that he could stand in as godfather the Kings absence.” Richard leaned in to kiss Anne goodbye.

“ Francis is a suitable choice.” Anne said in agreement, after he had kissed her.

“I will not celebrate too much without you. When you are up we shall have a proper feast.” Richard said, and with that the midwife all but pushed him from the rooms.

He did not leave before going over to his son, and whispering a goodbye to him, promising he would return soon. Promising him many things for his life ahead of him, praying to the Lord above that he was secure a safe and healthy path through childhood.

* * *

Year’s later standing over his tiny coffin in Middleham, Richard wondered why? Why had he not been spared? The midwives had been right, Ned was healthy, when he last saw him, and he was tall and rosy cheeked. He had no sign of illness; he was a healthy babe and child. He had kept Anne’s coloring, his hair was just as bright red as hers, and his eyes were green too. If he had been as healthy as promised why did God claim him? If he was a child of dawn why did evening fall upon him so soon?

He could not help but cry, over his coffin, letting the tears hit the cold wood without care. He felt so alone and helpless, he was so sure of Ned’s future.

Candles and fireplace made allowed the room to be dimly light and warm, but Richard wish for darkness, for the cold sensation of the dark, he did not wish to feel warm.

“Richard.” Anne voice carried into the room, coming near him, she knew she would find him here.

“Nan…” Richard said without emotion. She had been mourning as well, privately crying in her rooms. Richard could barely look at her without guilt showing on his face. He wished to comfort her but he did not know how, he could not even comfort himself. The Priest said it God’s will but he could not imagine it was God’s will that his wife cry herself to sleep at night.

Anne had broken down before the court in Nottingham when they heard the news; Richard had to near carry her to her rooms. After which Anne had vowed not to make such a sight again, she wore a cold mask, a still mask. Better too show no emotion then too much emotion. Richard though, his grief showed on his face everyday, he could not hid his sorrow, the loss of his son was too much to bare.

“You must come to bed.” Anne said, gently put her hand on his shoulder, they were burying him tomorrow. They had to be strong, she thought. She must be strong, it had been her motto over the last few days.

“I shall not. I shall not leave him alone… he shall be alone now, forever.” Richard said.

“Richard…” Anne said with too much emotion in her voice, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

“I should have kept him closer, if I had, we would known he was ill faster. His nurses are not his parents. We would known something was wrong, if we were there… we could have done something” Richard said, “I should have kept him close…”

“The doctors said it was sudden, that it was a rupture within him. There was nothing you could have done.” Anne said trying to comfort.

“I could have done something!” Richard exclaimed angrily, slamming his hands on his tiny coffin. Heat radiated off his hands. “I was his father… I am the King… I could have saved… I wasn’t there too…” Richard said breaking down into sobs. Falling to the ground, his head in his hands

“Oh Richard.” Anne said kneeling down beside him, grasping him tight to her.

“Our boy Anne, my boy…” Richard sobbed, his eyes stinging with tears.

After a while, he stopped sobbing, and just clung to Anne, his eyes were red with grief and sorrow.

“Come to bed Richard.” Anne begged again.

Richard shook his head.

“I will stay with, until I can no longer. You must though.” Richard said.

“I am his mother, I will stay with you, with him.” Anne said stubbornly with grief in her voice.

Knowing better then to argue with her, Richard simply nodded. And they both stayed, the night was long Richard did not leave the coffin for a long time, but Anne did sit down in the corner of the room, watching her son’s coffin with intensity. Eventually Richard joined her, they both sat their until sleep over took them both, they’re heads lent against each other. Richard awoke first though and saw the first rays of dawn hitting the coffin. Richard face crumbled at the sight of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sadness, but I just love Richard III's relationship with his son and barely do people write about it.  
> If you liked this please leave me a Kudos or a Comment.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
